


情色小说家

by Heekie



Series: 【澈特83Line】 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heekie/pseuds/Heekie
Summary: 灵感源于日剧《情色小说家》（可直接跳转Chapter02）
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: 【澈特83Line】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626757
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 试问还有什么比看着小黄书想象着秀色可餐的老师被自己压住呻吟的画面来发泄自己的时候 被当事人撞了个正着还尴尬的事情吗？
> 
> 有  
比如老师恰好是原作者

  
“不是…朴…朴老师…你听我说…”

上周才成人礼的金希澈看着一步步逼近眼中还散发着危险光芒的朴正洙，本能地把书藏到身后想要装作无事发生的样子缓解这尴尬到窒息的氛围。

可来不及了，朴正洙疾步走近，一只手撑着书柜，一只手摸到他身后。

“完蛋了”  
意识到自己无处可逃的金希澈大脑飞速运转

“我只要乖乖地把小黄书交出来再抱住老师的大腿号啕大哭痛改前非，朴老师就不会开除我了吧…”

金希澈深吸一口气。  
嗯，好男儿当忍胯下之辱  
我可真是好样的

然而朴正洙只是轻轻的握住了他因为紧张而微微颤抖的手腕。

早就被书中内容撩拨得血脉喷张面红耳赤的金希澈被突然覆在手腕上略微冰冷的手掌惊了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“嗯？”

朴正洙略微弯曲手臂，凝视着一脸英勇就义咬紧双唇的金希澈，任由他炽热不规律的呼吸轻打在自己脸上。

“你说”  
他松开金希澈的手腕，冰凉的手指一路扫过金希澈凌厉的下颌线，随着吞咽而上下滚动的喉结，最后落在他精致骨感的下巴，轻轻地捏住抬起

“老师…我…”

眼中朴正洙的面容突然无限放大，柔软湿润的双唇将余下未尽的文字悉数堵了回去。

这是金希澈的初吻。

薄唇覆上来的瞬间，金希澈感觉似乎全身的血液都在往头上涌，鼻腔渐渐被滚烫的气息占据。朴正洙伸出舌头，轻巧的舌尖勾勒描绘着着他唇形，唇齿间还带着淡淡的酒气。  
简直好闻得要命。  
无力的防线被轻而易举的攻破，朴正洙撬开金希澈的牙关长驱直入，柔软湿润的舌尖扫过贝齿，牙床，肆意地舔舐着上颚，最后抵住他因为突然的侵入而无处安放的舌头，勾住舌尖纠缠在了一起，搅动出羞耻的水声径直钻入金希澈的大脑，突如其来的燥热把他烧的像熟透了的西红柿，裸露出来的皮肤都染着诱人的粉红色。

理智断线前的最后一刻金希澈猛的推了朴正洙，感受到抗拒的朴正洙终于放弃了继续的入侵。

“书里就是这么吻的，学会了吗？”

金希澈怎么也没想到，他是立志成为明日香老公的男人，一个长在红旗下…啊不对…是长在大韩民国国旗下根正苗红的江原道有志青年，不过就是给一个小说家整理稿件赚点外快，怎么初吻就这么没了而且还…

“澈儿，你硬了”  
朴正洙毫不留情的戳穿了这个事实

金希澈低头看见了自己胯间那个连宽松运动裤都掩饰不住的小帐篷，抬头死死的盯着朴正洙微微开合的双唇，因亲吻而红润的唇瓣上荡漾着诱人的水光，随着文字的吞吐在暖色的灯光下波光粼粼。

金希澈竟没来由的觉得这光扎眼得很  
得堵上这张嘴才行啊。

“老师这么熟悉，是读了很多遍吧”  
金希澈觉得口干舌燥，伸出小猫一样的舌头舔了舔自己性感厚实双唇。  
嗯，老师的味道又回荡在口腔里了。

“不是哦”  
朴正洙的手伸进金希澈印着niconi的粉红T恤，在腰间来回游走，但每到胯间炽热却是轻轻掠过。每一次布料的摩擦都让金希澈觉得自己下身的硬物又涨大了几分。

安对安对安对！！！  
我可是明日香未来的老公  
Yazawa Nico最忠实的粉丝  
人间绝对是直的！！！

可是再看看面前这人，即使是休闲格子长裤也遮掩不住的修长双腿，被汗水湿透的衬衫隐约的勾勒出胸肌的轮廓，甚至能略微的看到那两颗红色的小点，好看的锁骨在薄汗的笼罩下显的更加诱人。

“因为这本书是我写的，当然熟悉了”

“你是利特！？！！”

金希澈无数次的想象过利特的样子，但怎么都不该是面前这个人。

“唔！”  
朴正洙轻轻撩拨的手突然一把握住了那份炽热，富有技巧的撸动，金希澈难以自抑的闷哼出声，快感的冲击让脑海里那根名为的理智的弦绷紧到了极点。他觉得自己溺在了那片名为朴正洙的海里，拼命地挣扎不让自己沉入深渊。

“那要不要老师把书中的知识都教给你呢？”

“啪”的一声  
那根名为理智的弦断了

“澈儿啊，来感受我吧”

“好啊，那就让我溺死在这片海里吧”


	2. Chapter 2

明日香是谁？？  
老子不知道？？？？

反正干他娘的就对了！！！

金希澈的喉结上下动了动，扑上去猛的咬住朴正洙的唇，舌头径直顶入口腔，像是久旱逢甘霖的沙漠旅人，舌尖伴着急促沉重的呼吸蛮横的入侵每一个角落。

朴正洙感受着他的学生粗鲁又生涩的亲吻，微微上扬，双手轻环住金希澈的脖子，舌尖灵巧的绕过了他蛮横笨拙的进攻，在口腔里轻轻顶弄，轻而易举地勾起每一寸欲望。

在口腔里到处煽风点火的小狐狸被金希澈毫不示弱的咬住，贪婪的吮吸起来。

彼此的津液仿佛是琼浆玉露，两个人不断的在对方的口腔里探求，汲取着每一丝养分。  
朴正洙的手上的动作也没有停止。一只手轻握住金希澈胯间那根高翘起的炽热，时不时的抚摸过马眼，不紧不慢的套弄着。另一只手抚过暴起的青筋，逐渐探向藏在阴影中的囊袋。两个小球被捏在纤长的手指间仔细地把玩，微凉的触感覆上滚烫的情欲，冰与火极与极的刺激化作一道强电流径直冲向大脑。

金希澈一个战栗，差点直接泻在朴正洙的手里。

他不想就这样投降，泄愤似的咬住朴正洙缠绵游走的舌尖，紧闭双眼，强忍住下身即将喷薄而出的欲望。

感受到握在手掌的炽热剧烈的颤抖了几下，马眼却并无开闸的迹象，而那根巨物的主人平时凌厉又精致的眉眼此时皱成一团，委屈的表情仿佛一个受了惩罚还要强忍不哭的犟小孩。

“我们澈儿，是真的很可爱呢”  
朴正洙的齿尖轻磨着金希澈的耳垂

金希澈没来由的觉得他是在嘲笑自己的生涩，少年的自尊心在此刻突然爆发。钳制住朴正洙的肩膀让他背对自己，两个人交换了一下位置后把他摁在了书架上。

才刚从老师的口腔里滑出来，他就觉得口干舌燥，不耐烦的舔了舔嘴唇，一只手大力钳制住朴正洙的肩，另一只手摁着他的腹部强迫他的后庭贴不断的靠近自己的下身，突然失去重心的朴正洙只能双手撑住书架重新恢复平衡。

金希澈粗鲁的解着朴正洙的腰带，甚至还因为太过着急而手滑了几下。他低声骂了一句然后一把扯下，失去了腰带束缚的裤子就顺着朴正洙的本就狭窄的胯滑了下去。

“老师已经…很湿了呢”

金希澈咽了一下口水，手指探他向后庭的秘境，却被泛滥的洪水吓得差点临阵脱逃

“澈儿啊，老师想要你”  
朴正洙把内裤的向下拽了拽，完全暴露在金希澈面前  
“进来感受我吧”

“那，澈儿就把这当作老师送我的成人礼了”

湿润而粉嫩的褶皱在暖色的灯光下闪着诱人的光泽，随着秘境洞口的轻微开合甚至发出不易察觉的水声，那声音仿佛有蛊惑人心的力量，让人忍不住想要深入一探究竟。

“润滑剂和安全套在桌子最下面的抽屉里，去帮老师拿来吧”

金希澈咬紧牙关佯装镇静的转身，却因下身越来越硬的欲望而不得不大步流星的迈向书桌。

老师要的东西果然在抽屉里  
但…还有一些别的…

比如各种尺寸的震动棒

金希澈看着眼前琳琅满目的武器库不知所措，他求助的望向朴正洙

然而朴正洙已经自顾自地做起了扩张，穴口随着手指的进出吞吐着，偶尔碰到敏感点时会难以自抑的轻哼出声。雾气腾腾的眼睛直勾勾的望向金希澈，如电流般酥麻的快感沿着脊柱窜升，蛮横的占领了朴正洙的大脑，他无法思考这眼神到底想要传递什么，只觉得后穴越来越空虚，迫切的想要他来填满。

只在书中读过类似情节的金希澈哪里见过这个阵势

但逃是不可能逃的  
毕竟裤子都脱了…

他低头看了看自己胯间，伸手拿了一个勉强还算和自己尺寸差不多的震动棒。

前戏的开拓朴正洙已经自己完成的差不多了，他喘着粗气，面色潮红的解开金希澈腰间的绳带，轻推金希澈胸口，让他坐在旁边的椅子上，自己顺势跨坐在他腿上，握着金希澈的手将那根震动棒对准穴口，毫不犹豫的送了进去。

朴正洙呻吟着，金希澈一只手搂着他的腰，另一只手控制着震动棒在他的体内一刻不停地工作着。冰凉的顶端碾过秘境中某处隐秘的角落，朴正洙猛的颤栗，变了调的呻吟被碾压的支离破碎，肠液顺着股沟滑落下来滴在金希澈的腿上，而前端的马眼也仿佛开了闸一般直接泄了出来。

金希澈简直要为眼前的场景高潮。

刚刚已经泄过一次的朴正洙双手同时握住二人硬到发疼的欲望，快速又灵巧的套弄着。

“啊…老师……啊”

两人滚烫的柱身如同火石般不断的摩擦。仿佛有股火苗从胯间窜出，沿着脊柱，蔓延至大脑，剧烈的灼烧着金希澈紧绷的神经。

红色，满眼的红色  
是金希澈最喜欢的红色

（接下来的事情金小朋友表示：不愧是我

（朴老师:现在就是很后悔，非常后悔

（搞黄真好👍🏻）  
（从83床下来稿）


End file.
